


Mighty Critical Strike (on the soul)

by Gatoraiden



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, because he deserves it, erogenous zones ahoy, teasing Hiiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraiden/pseuds/Gatoraiden
Summary: Hiiro is just trying to proofread some college papers and Parado's having none of it.





	Mighty Critical Strike (on the soul)

**Author's Note:**

> god i love ex aid so much  
> i wanted to write a short thing because i couldnt get this out of my mind and i need more people to believe that hiiro kagami is cute  
> hes very cute  
> so cute i want parado to bug him heyyy lmao

“Genius surgeon, are you reading me?”

Hiiro gripped his pen in frustration. He didn’t think he’d get another visit this week, but of course he’s wrong. He always has to be wrong when it matters most. He didn’t have to turn around and check to see who it is. “Parado, why are you here now?” He doesn’t have to turn again to just know that Parado is grinning ear to ear.

“For fun.” Hiiro exhales and tries to go back to focus on his writing. He was working on some important papers (okay basically he was proofreading some papers. College papers for Emu.)

“Well there won’t be any fun here. It’s just me, in silence, writing.” Hiiro’s hoping that sounds bland enough for the Bugster to leave. Instead he hears a very obnoxious squeak of the bed behind him.

“I have the ability to be anywhere and I have a Switch. I can be patient.” The surgeon really wishes that whatever deity hates him especially on this day would smite him dead and get this over with. He just goes back to it and tries to tune out the noises of some-whatever game. He wasn’t familiar with any of it, he just wanted it to stop.

At some point he manages to tune it out and he finds himself at a good working pace. Hiiro’s about finished but then he realizes that he just doesn’t hear anything in his room anymore.

Where is Parado?

There’s a mix of relief and fear in him. First though he has to see if he can find him before-

Hiiro’s breath hitches when he feels something brush behind his ear. It makes him drop his pen and slam his fist down on the table. Parado was running his finger up against the lobe, and now he could feel his breath on him. He opens his mouth to protest but finds himself unable to say anything at all. Just a choked, wheezing noise. “Wh…” The Bugster laughs at his ‘misery.’

“Is this distracting? I knew it would. Graphite gave me a few hints.” Hiiros’ blood started to boil, but he didn’t let it show. Saki’s memories… “He also told me you’ve never kissed anyone. I can fix that for you if you want. I haven’t either.” He didn’t remember Parado being so close to him but he can basically feel his breath against his neck. And then something softer, his li-

Hiiro pushes his seat with enough force it knocks Parado flat on his ass. “I tried tolerating your presence because I didn’t want to bother with you, but you’ve gone too far. What do you want from me?” Laughter, and then he looks up from the floor.

“I don’t know.”

Hiiro just stared at him. “You… don’t know?” The surgeon’s voice is even but it’s hiding a deep frustration. “What kind of answer is that?!”

“A truthful one.” He sits up and just shrugs. “I don’t know why. I just want to bother you, fluster you. It’s an urge that I just… feel.” Hiiro just stares at him before he looks away in disgust.

“Just leave.” He doesn’t look back until he hears the sound of him disappearing. He sits back down and pushes his papers back, groaning. Hiiro wasn’t in the mood to write anymore.

The next day at work Hiiro slams his hands down on the table. Emu jumps up and meets his eyes, smiling nervously. “Erm, Hiiro! Do you need something? You look… tired. Was it my papers?” He has a genuinely apologetic look on his face. “You don’t have to, I can do the rest on my-”

“It’s your Bugster.” The intern looks caught off guard. “He gave me a visit last night. Alone.” Emu furrows his brow and holds his hand up to his chin. “He was…” Hiiro internally debated on how much he should let Emu know.

Especially considering now Parado knows about two erogenous zones.

“Annoying.” That gets a laugh which isn’t what Hiiro neither wanted nor needed right now. “Intern, look-” The door opened and in walked the devil in pink. Parado looked up from his game and gave a big smile to the two doctors. Hiiro was going to open his mouth but Emu spoke first.

“Hello, Parado. Did you show up in Hiiro’s house last night?” He looks up for a moment like he’s trying to recollect the events last night.

“Nope.” He replies, like a liar. Hiiro’s jaw drops for a moment before he grabs the Bugster by his coat.

“Yes! You did!” That smile doesn’t leave Parado’s face the entire time.

“Alright, if I did then what are the details of what happened last night?” This left Hiiro looking confused for a moment. “What did I supposedly do, Brave?”

“Well, you showed up and then you…” It dawned on him what he was trying to do. He can feel a blush creep up his face and he’s already deemed today the second worst day of his life. “Then you decided to annoy and distract me.” He shakes his head.

“Too generic, you’re lying.” He was trying to prod him into admitting the more embarrassing details. Details that a certain someone did not want Emu Hojo hearing. They just stared at each other for a few brief moments before Hiiro releases his grip.

“Just keep your Bugster in line, intern.” Hiiro pushes past Parado and leaves. Parado takes a seat on the table right next to Emu.

“You were right. He’s _very_ cute when he’s frustrated. I should tease him more.” He holds a finger up. “Oh, and I got to find his weak points. You can ‘defeat’ him if you go for his neck or ears. He gets flustered.” Emu nods.

“Great. We’ll have to team up to take him down someday.”


End file.
